When the Moon is Just Right
by vampslayer
Summary: Justine Justice and Draco are forced together for a week before school, will Draco's new attitude cause them to be friends again or will it all fail into a complete mess? Please read and review. .first story in a while and I'm starting to question my abil
1. Chapter 1

Okay, a little about yourself. Your name is Justine Justice, and your 15. You are 5'6" with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. Facial features and everything else is similar to Nicky Hilton. You are, of course, the daughter of a very wealthy and powerful family. You are friends with Slytherins in 6th and 7th year. You really don't get along with any body your age; except Janelle Deunamuno. Your best friends are Adrian Pucey and Chris Warrington. You have a mood ring on your middle finger that you never ever take off. All your friends claim that one day Draco's going to get you so mad that the ring will turn bright red and break.

You have always had a thing for Draco Malfoy but never let it show. You know Draco because his mom, Narcissa, and your mom, Jasslyn, have been best friends since school, same goes for your dad, Garad, and Lucius. Draco's always thought you were cute but not cute enough for him to give you a chance. You haven't seen him in a year because your parents had you home schooled. You will be going back to Hogwarts this year. Incase you haven't realized by your parents names, you have German blood. Not only do you do magic, you also read Tarot Cards, of course taught to you by Professor Trelawney


	2. Chapter 2

thoughts "saying. ** Bold writing is your subconscious. **

**You (Justine) point of view**.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Would you just stop beeping already!" you yelled getting out of bed and chucked the alarm clock out your bedroom window.

"Stupid muggle mechanisms" you muttered under your breathe when you heard a knock on the door.

"Justine, honey, are you okay?" You heard your mother say.

"Yeah I'm fine mom, how much longer until I go back to Hogwarts?" you asked walked into a closet full of Chanel, Dior, and Juicy. (A/N- so you're a bit more updated in the story.) It wasn't the school work or making fun of underclass man that you missed, you missed having Adrian Pucey and Chris Warrington pushing you out of bed as a wake up call instead of an alarm clock.

"You're going back next week and your father's ball is tonight. Now what size are you so I can get your dress made." You heard the muffled voice of your mother's say.

As you put on a pair of long legged, low rise hip-huggers, you yelled out,

"I'm a size 3!"

"Thank-you dear, I'll see you down stairs." Your mother said, and then you were by yourself.

You buttoned up your jeans and put on a black t-shirt that says I'm a Virgin (But then again this is an old shirt). You walked out of your closet and went to your dresser and brushed your shoulder length brown hair and put on dark eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner to make your blue eyes more vibrant.(A/N- Let's just say you look exactly like Nicky Hilton) You slipped on your black two inch thick flip-flops. You started to walk towards the French doors that separate your room from the hallway, and you nearly fell on your butt.

Well I guess it's knee high boots then you thought walking back to your closet where all your shoes were sitting up right on the floor. You kicked the flip flops across the closet and slid your knee high boots on. You closed your closet door and walked out of your bedroom, down a long flight of stairs, across the family room and into the dinning room. Who you saw staring at you with blue-gray eyes nearly gave you a heart attack. Oh, why does he have to be here? Better yet, why is he hear alone without his parents and-you've got to be kidding? His stuff is here. This can get ugly you thought to yourself as you made your way to the table and sat across from him. You looked right into his eyes and just by doing that you can tell this was going to be an awful week.

To get your mind off of Draco, you suddenly turned your head to your mom and asked,

"Where are you planning to get my dress?"

"The new Dior Boutique on The Rue Royal in Paris. Is that a problem?"

You just looked back down on your plate with a small pout on your face and simply replied,

"No mother that's alright."

Out of the corner of your eye you see Draco has a smirk on his face. Freaking brat if it weren't for him I would be sitting in silence. Instead I have to talk with my mother because he is has his hair is a bit longer and there is and obvious six, possible eight pack under his shirt. **Just admit you like him. Nelle **(A/n- pronounced like Nelly.) **has told you time and time again that you two would make a cute couple. **Yeah but he always acts like he's still ten. Besides he uses all his time on getting revenge on the golden trio. **But he might have matured in one year, you don't know. **

You looked over to your side and saw your dad and Draco in deep conversation so you turned to your mother and asked,

"Mother I need to go to Hogsmead to get my school supplies."

"That is an excellent idea. Why don't you bring Draco along?" She said loud enough for Draco and your father to hear.

"What is an excellent idea?" Your father asked as Draco continued to finish his breakfast.

"Justine needs to go to Hogsmead for her school supplies so I figured that both Draco and Justine should go." Your mother said not getting tongue-tied once.

Your father took one look at Draco then to you, and back to your mother and finally agreed to let you go.

"I would love to go with Justine; I need to get a few things for school as well." I heard Draco say.

I couldn't believe this is happening. I have to drag him around Hogsmead. Where's a Guardian Angel when I need one? I can't take just sitting here, I need a friend.

"Mother, Father, may I please be excused, I got a letter from Chris this morning and it's kind of urgent that I write back." I said sounding worried.

"Of course dear, remember half and hour." My mother said signaling the house elves to clear and then take Draco's stuff up to a guest room.

Once I got upstairs, I locked my door and flopped onto my bed, pulling out parchment and a quill. As quick as you can, you wrote,

_Janelle,_

_Please meet me a Hogsmead, it's urgent._

_Justine. _

You gave the now rolled up letter to your owl, Tinker bell ( A/N- I like Tinker Bell from Peter Pan, as nothing to do with Paris's dog) and sat on your bed waiting impatiently for your owl. By the time it was 10: 28, Tink returned with a letter that said she'll be there and you went down stairs. Sitting on the couch was the one and only. Sighing I sat down next to him and also looked at the clock. Without looking at him I said,

"You know Nelle meeting me there, right?"

"Yup and you're going to leave me on my own and that's when Parkinson shows up and there goes my day." He said not blinking.

"You must be tapping into your subconscious mind that knows everything that has, is, and will happen to you."

"You need to ditch Professor Trelawney's class. You're starting to sound like her."

"Draco, I haven't been in the class for a year. I haven't been in any class for that matter." You said turning to face him.

"Yeah, lucky. You get to stay home and sleep in while I have to be up by six thirty, breakfast from seven to seven thirty, and then you go get your stuff in the common room from seven thirty to eight." He said turning his head towards you.

That's when the clock had struck 10:30 so you got up grabbed a hand of floo powder and yelled out

"Hogsmead!"


	3. Chapter 3

When the Moon is Just Right

Part two: Okay, you're not SO bad after all.

Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters except Justine and Janelle belong to J.K. Rowling. **

"Hogsmeade!" you yelled out.

Before you knew it your stomach was in your throat and you felt like you were spinning in circles. After what felt like hours, you finally landed in Hogsmeade. You looked around to find a familiar faces but didn't see anyone yet so you stood on the side to catch your breathe and wait for Draco. You closed your eyes for a moment and when you opened them you saw Draco land and almost lose his balance.

"First day on new feet?" you asked with a grin on your face.

"Wow you really are a class act, Justine. Alright when do we meet up and where?" Draco asked dusting his robes off. (A/N- he is wearing his Slytherin robe over a black shirt and a pair of baggy jeans)

"Oh! Justine your hear! I found this really cute dress you. . . ." Nelle said running up to you but stopping short when she saw Draco.

"Draco, we will meet here in three hours, understood?" you said standing next to Nelle.

"Yes, mom." Draco said rolling his eyes as he started off towards Hogshead.

"Well that chip on the shoulder is gone now, what were you saying?" You said.

You can tell you weren't going to get an answer because the look in her brown eyes perfectly well said that she was going to pull your leg on the Draco thing.

"Oh it's just a dress I have reserved for you at Angelina's dress shop but that's not important right now. Did the prophecy in Trelawney's class come true? Are you and Draco finally together?" Nelle asked walking you past several shops towards Angelina's Dress Shop.

"I'm just stuck with him this year because his parents are in hiding. Thankfully it's only one week until school and then I don't see him until Christmas. And stop making prophecy's about me when I'm not around," you said defensively, "Wait, isn't this the store the Gryffindor Chaser Angelina owns?"

"Yup, she graduated last year and now she owns one of the best dress stores here." You both walked into the store and went to the register.

"Hey Angelina, one dress reserved for Justine Justice." Nelle said tapping the glass of the counter with her nails.

"Here is the dress. You will be in dressing room number three. Why do you look familiar?" Angelina asked handing you the dress.

"I was in Slytherin two years ago. I'm one of the nicer Slytherins." You said grabbing the little number tag for the door.

You walked towards the dressing rooms when you heard two voices in the first two dressing rooms you wish you never heard. It was Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. You walked into the dressing room, locked the door and hanged the dress on the curtain to take the bag off it. You didn't even get it all the way off when you saw the dark pink dress with Swarovski Crystal's on the side in the shape of three wide circles going down the side diagonally. (A/N- I can't find a picture of it. But I know Paris Hilton wore one like that.) As you slid the dress on, something Pansy said caught your attention,

"I'm going to the ball at the Justice's house with Draco."

"You are so lucky Pansy; I can't wait to see Justine's face when you show up with Draco." You heard Millicent say.

Internally you were laughing your head off; at least you were until you turned around to face the mirror. You loved the dress on you; it clung to every curve on your body.

"Nelle, I owe you big time!" you said stepping out of the room.

"Told you." Nelle said with a smile on her face.

"That looks awesome on you, Justine, if you didn't wear that to the ball," Angelina lowered her voice to a whisper, "one of them might try to wear, mental picture that, it's not so pretty."

You realized why her voice went to a whisper; Pansy and Millicent were staring at you with looks of envy and jealousy. Always, being told to be the best of everyone, you agreed to take the dress. You went back into your dressing room and took out your cell phone. (A/N- In this story, the wizarding world is high-tech) You called your mom to let her know you found a dress and to not bother with Dior. Since you also sent her a picture of it, she agreed with you.

Once you got dressed again and was about to pay for the dress, your cell rang. You let it go to voice mail and paid for the jaw dropping dress. Once you stepped outside, you listened to the message, it was Warrington. He was telling you to meet him and Pucey at The Three Broomsticks one your don't shopping. You and Nelle went from store to store getting the things you need and then leaving because if there is one thing to know about those two, is that they are very impatient. When you entered the bookstore, you both went running down different isles grabbing the books off the shelves. Not watching where you were going, you collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going Justine." You heard the person say. You knew the voice right away.

"Malfoy?" you asked

"Yeah?"

"Could you hand me that book up there?" You asked completely innocent.

Sighing he grabbed the book from the shelf as you stood up.

"Thanx, see you in two hours and thirty minutes." You said walking over to wear Nelle was who was on the verge of laughing.

You both paid and walked out the door towards The Three Broomsticks. Since every time you bought something you apperated all of your stuff and Nelle's to your bedroom. You walked into the bar and walked to where you normally sat which is exactly where Chris (Warrington) and Adrian (Pucey) were sitting.

"Hey you two made it," Chris checked his watch, "and you broke your old record too. That's impressive."

"You mean to tell me that you two were timing us?" you asked taking a sip of the butterbeer that was already ordered.

"Yeah, I was so sure that a pair of shoes would have stopped you two." Adrian said shaking his head.

That's when it hit you; you didn't have any shoes or jewelry for the dress. You saw Adrian look down at your mood ring and give a smirk at the fact that it was light blue, which meant Anxiety. He showed Chris and the both of them bust out laughing. You and Nelle both explained that you needed shoes and jewelry too match a dress that you just bought. After about two hours of non-stop talking and three butterbeers later, you realized how much time you had left.

"Come on Nelle, I have thirty minutes left and I need to finish shopping." You said standing up.

"Alright. Well, I guess we're leaving again." Nelle said also standing up.

"Well then we will see you two tonight than." Chris said.

"Yeah that is if I decide to show up." Said Adrian.

"If you don't show up, I'll send a Werewolf to your house because I need all the friends I can get to show up." You said giving him puppy eyes.

He just looked into his drink shaking his head. You could have sworn that you saw him smiling but there was a pair of stilettos out there calling your name.

You walked into the shoe store and went straight to the back room. You knew the code to get back there because the store owner gave it to you. After you searched and tired on about three pairs of shoes, Nelle yelled out from a corner. You walked over there and were shocked at what she was holding. She had in her hands a pair of Stilettos that was silver and the straps had diamonds on them. You tried them on and it was like Cinderella, it fit perfectly. You bought the shoes and realized that you had spent thirty-one minutes trying shoes on. You said good-bye to Nelle and went to find Draco. To your surprise he was exactly where you told him to meet you.

"Your late." He said looking up.

"I was shoe-shopping and I lost track of time" You said

"Whatever" He said taking a hand of floo powder and stepping into the fire place.

Before he was all the way in the fire place he turned and said,

"I have something to ask you when we get home."

You just nodded your head as he looked straight at you, you saw something in his eyes but you couldn't quiet figure out what. Before you knew it, he was gone.

You took a handful of floo powder and said

"Justice Manor"

Since Draco was nowhere to be found, you went up to your room and apperated all of Nelle's stuff to her bedroom. You carefully hanged the dress up on your closet door and set the shoe box with your new shoes on your desk. Putting the rest into your Hogwarts trunk and went to find Draco. You went into the library and you saw . . . no one. You figured he must be downstairs since you've searched the rest of the house. You saw him in the drawing room, looking at the fire place drawing something.

"You wanted to ask me something?" You said, leaning on the door.

"Yeah," he looked up at you causing a few strands of hair to fall into his face, "you can sit down, I don't bit."

You don't know why, but you smirked and sat next to him.

"Here's the thing, I don't have a date for tonight and normally if that happens I end up with Parkinson. I was wondering if I can take you so I don't end up with that dog."

"She asked you to the ball today, didn't she?"

"Yeah . . . how did you know?"

"I heard her at Angelina's Dress Shop talking to Millicent."

"Oh, I figured to ask you because Nelle is going with Blaise."

You looked at him like he had three heads.

"She never told me that."

"That's because she knows you don't like Blaise."

"Oh, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with you. Just don't try anything stupid."

"Deal" He said looking at the clock.

You also looked up and realized that you had to start getting dressed for the ball.

"Well Draco, now that this is settled, I have to go get ready; I suggest you do the same." You said getting up and walking towards the door.

"I was going to say the same thing."

You walked back down the hall and upstairs to your bedroom to get ready.


End file.
